


Snow, Sleddging and Family

by Orangebubble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fun, Happy Family, Sleddging, Snowday, Warm and Happy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble
Summary: Connor and Chloe have a fun day of the first real snow of the year. Enjoying the white glittery wonder and sledding down a snowy mountain.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Connor
Kudos: 6
Collections: DBHSecretSanta2020





	Snow, Sleddging and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D! This is my entry for the DBHSecretSanta2020! 
> 
> Its for the dear Tetodash! Who wanted some soft Connor/Chloe with children, having a little cute family. I hope I delivered, for what you wished!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

It had snowed over the night in Detroit, not something unusual per se, but it was the first snow of the winter. Well, that also was not the truest statement, it had snowed before this year, but only in the form of powdered snow that hadn’t stayed on the ground for long. So it was now far more exciting that the snow had stayed, coming down in big fluff flakes that coated everything and everyone in a thick layer of glittering white. 

It was so much excitement that Felix and Annabell still in their pajamas, when they discovered it as they let out Buttercup, their older Corgi gentleman, for his morning toilet. Instantly they had run to their parents who were busy making their Sunday breakfast, which always was made to be a small feast as it was their shared free day of the week.   
  
Connor and Chloe now married for five years and parents for three couldn’t really say no, when both seven- and six-year-old were jumping up and down in excitement and pleading to  _ please, please, please _ get out in the snow for the day. They could say even less no, when Buttercup joined them, not knowing what was going on of course, but being excited nevertheless. 

So after agreeing to have breakfast first, after all, they would need their strength, they would make their way to the nearby park to have fun in the snow. Of course, they could be playing outside in the garden of their own small family home, but Connor had mentioned the sleds in the garage and that got the smallest members of the group even more excited. And well for sleddging you would need a mountain, something they didn’t have in their garden, so the nearby park was their best option. 

While Connor got the sleds out of the garage, Chloe made it her motherly duty to fuss over Felix, Annabel,l and Buttercup, to get anybody in the right winter attire, proper for the temperature outside. Annabell may be an android, unlike her older brother, who could withstand the cold better than any human, but she still got the same fussing and was not too sour that her mom insisted on putting on fluffy warm socks and her winter shoes. Wet feet were awful no matter android or human.    
  
With Connor having filled the car with the needed resources, he came back to a sight of his children having the most fun dressing Buttercup in his winter coat and hat. With a quick look and message, he got that Chloe was packing them some snacks and other necessities for the trip, and had given the task to the children. You never could be not enough prepared with children and if Chloe was one thing it was prepared and very officiant, a thing that Connor loved and adored about her.   
  
After another 30 minutes of some shenanigans with Buttercup running away with Felix’s gloves all over the living room and kitchen, the adults now also dressed, they were ready to go. Hopefully to a more empty park, as they had gone before lunchtime. Which fitted their needs more, as they always took a late lunch on Sundays with such a big breakfast in the morning. 

The short drive later, where Felix and Abigail pressed their noses to the windows,  _ oohing _ and  _ aahing _ about what the snow had done to the environment around them. Luckily they found a close parking spot to the entrance of the park and then they were already on their way into the winter wonderland that the park had become overnight. 

Lady Fortuna seemed to smile down at them, as they entered the park, as it was pretty empty for the time and the first snow. This also meant that the small mountain in the middle of it was still without marks of anyone else. Perfect for sleddging. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so you remember the rules?” Connor asked, looking down expectant on his two children and dog.    
  
“Yes, Papa!”, both more than excited proclaimed. 

“And what are the rules?” Chloe now asked. She always worried a little bit too much.    
  
“Only start the ride when the field is clear! And don’t sled too close to each other!” Felix proudly proclaimed, remembering what they had been told.   
  
“And, Mama! To not sledge into the trees! And not into each other! And to not walk up the ramp, but beside it, so we don’t get hurt by others who are coming down! And to also give others the chance to sled!” Annabell chimed in, with the later rule only counting if more people would come to the park.    
  
“Bark!” Buttercup gave the last statement, making them all laugh and giggle.   
  
“Very good you two and exactly what we said Buttercup” Chloe smiled down at them with a gentle smile, Connor smiling too. Buttercup happily wiggled his butt, hearing the praise and his name.    
  
Connor clapped his hands together. “So with that out of the way. You two go and have fun as you are now  _ ‘big children’ _ if I remember the discussion we had on the ride here right.” He winked at them. “Mama and I will be down the mountain on the bench, watching and waiting if you need anything okay?”   
  
They nodded quickly in understanding.    
  
“Good!” Both adults bend down to give a small farewell with each a kiss on their foreheads, and Chloe of course fuzzing a little over their clothes.   
  


With that done Felix and Annabell promptly turned, sitting down on their sleds and driving down the mountain, squealing in excitement. Buttercup wasn’t far behind him, barking excitingly, but being slower in the snow with his small legs. 

The adults after watching their children land safely at the end of the mountain, and already starting to track back up the mountain, made their way down too, using the stairs instead.    
Down to ground level again and still an eye on their children, who were already saddling up for another ride, they came to the mentioned bench.    
  
But before they could sit down both, Connor’s eyes caught a vendor selling hot holidays a few feet away and after a quick agreement from Chloe was already on the way to buy them a drink. They also deserved a treat on this snowy day.    
  
Connor now with a paper cup of a steaming thirium drink that smelled of cinnamon, nutmeg, chocolate, and cloves in each hand, came back to Chloe already sitting on a bench that had been cleaned off of any snow. They made a good team as always.    
“Here, he said it was something called a spiced chocolate. I don’t know what it is, but it smelled good.”    
  


She took the offered cup with a smile and a nod, letting her husband sit down next to her. Both sipping their drink, instantly looked back at their children (Yes, that also counted for Buttercup if you wondered) making sure everything was alright and they were safe. They just got them in time of landing again in the snow, Buttercup happily running circles around them, while they were laughing and getting up from the snow. 

Chloe leaned her head against Connor’s shoulder enjoying the peaceful and happy scene. Next to her, her husband was taking small sips of his hot drink, starting to enjoy it. 

“You ever thought it would be like this?” She asked him, not taking her eye off the three tumbling and giggling children, making their way up the mountain again. 

“Hm?” Connor glanced at his wife and then back at the children, watching them play. He mused a little of the answer he was about to give. 

If he was, to be honest with himself he had never thought it would be like this, so much had happened in these years. The revolution, him meeting Chloe, them becoming a pair, moving together, marrying, and well getting Felix and Annabell in their life. Before everything had been a change that had been another step advancing their relationship, even getting Buttercup counted at that, but his two children had been a surprise so to say.    
  
The pair hadn’t adopted these both separately, they had been siblings before when coming into their lives. Their parents had died in a fire, a whole apartment complex taken from a crazy arsonist, that Connor had been later on the team to catch. And he maybe had only been on that team for them, because he had saved them out of the burning flat, hearing them scream for help and in fear as he was at the scene and everybody else seemed to be preoccupied with everything else going on.    
  
Getting them out of the fire, together with their already unconscious parents, he had saved them. And later when it was clear that their parents wouldn’t wake up for a long time and no family in sight, they stayed with him and Chloe for the time being. Chloe of course had taken over her care and now working as a therapist instead of under Kamski, she had tried the best to help them.   
  
After the arsonist had been found and was put away for a very long time, it shouldn’t have been long till the children would have left them. But then their parents sadly had died, both only humans couldn’t fight against the damage that their bodies had taken. So after some long discussion with the child services of the City and now with clearly no family left of these two young children, they had been able to adopt them. And they had never looked bad. 

The trio again rushed down the mountain, squealing happily, Buttercup was hot on their heels, barking in tune. 

They had come so far with these two, after all the trauma and nightmares they had worked through. Now both of them are happy and free children, going to school, having friends and more than one hobby to take them every week. Still of course some days were bad, things of the past coming back, but they worked with that every time, getting better and better step by step. Even if Connor knew that some scars would never heal. 

He turned his head to give Chloe a kiss on her blond hair. “No, but I had hoped.” Chloe leaned more into him, and he knew she was smiling.   
  
Their peaceful moment was interrupted, when small feet came running to them, nearly crashing into them. Luckily, Connor just caught them before that happened. 

“Hey! Careful you three!”   
  
The words of warning were ignored with exciting words:   
  
“Come sleddging with us! We want to race!”, Felix proclaimed loudly, a big smile on his face.    
  
“We wanna know who is faster Papa!”, Annabell added with the same big smile on her lips.   
  
Connor looked at Chloe, she was looking back at him with the same question in her eyes. He looked back to the sleds that were standing at the bottom of the mountain, they were big enough. When their eyes crossed again, he nodded a smile on his face, which Chloe mirrored. 

The children even if just mere seconds already started to plead their case more. With “Please, Please Papa! It will be fun!” and “Can we Mama! I wanna beat Anna!” loudly heard in the clear air, with Buttercups excited barking.    
  
“Yes, we can do that. Come let Mama and me stand up and put these away,” he raised the cup in his hand, “and then we can go.”   
  
“YAY!”   
  
And with that, they did so. Making their way up the mountain after having put everything safely away. The adults both carried the sleds, while the children were running ahead, to the snow mountain top.    
  
Felix sharing a sled with Chloe and Connor with Annabell, on a count of three they started their race, making it down with speed down the mountain, Buttercup running behind them, happily barking.

In the end, nobody really won and nobody really cared for that fact. Did they find more enjoyment in snow and crashing into a huge bunch of it, all covering them with the cold glittery flakes. All of the laughing at the accident and fun, the children already demanding to go again with their parents. 

While both adults were smiling at each other, and understanding in their eyes. Maybe they hadn’t thought it would end like this, but they were more than happy it had. 

  
  



End file.
